The present invention relates to X-ray tubes and particularly to a liquid metal cooled anode concept for X-ray tube application.
In the X-ray tube art, conventionally cooled tubes are reaching their limit in power dissipation. Future X-ray tubes will be required to operate under ever-increasing power demands and at noise levels below 55 Db.
Liquid metal may be capable of extracting heat from the anode portion of the X-ray tube, and also possibly allow the bearings to run more quietly. However, technical problems associated with such technology have not been effectively overcome. Furthermore, the cost of manufacture for potential designs can be prohibitive and restrictive.
It would be desirable, then, to be able to apply a liquid metal cooled anode concept to effectively cool X-ray tubes. It would further be desirable to apply such a liquid cooled anode concept which has the effect of increasing the power dissipation of the tube.